Ask Ordo Nova
Ask Ordo Nova is an Ask Blog about the OC pony Ordo Nova, the Archduke and reigning monarch of Equestria Nova. Equestria Nova, Formation Equestria Nova is a former mining colony belonging to the Kingdom of Equestria. Although it is much smaller than Equestria, it has a great mineral wealth and was the primary source of materials required to build much of the rest of the Kingdom. Governor Nova, Ordo Nova's grandfather and royal governor of the colony, decided that the colony would prosper more if given its own free reign in its affairs, and the colony was ultimately granted freedom by Princess Celestia. Governor Nova was crowned first Archduke of Equestria Nova. Ordo Nova's Rule Unfortunately, Governor Nova's reign did not last long, and upon his death he was replaced by his grandson and only heir, Ordo Nova. Ordo Nova, desiring power above all else, created somewhat of a cult around his own image in the former colony, granting himself the titles of "First Citizen," "Ponificus Maximus," Supreme Commander of the Pegasarmada, " and "The Omnipotent." He abolished the growing democracy that his grandfather had created and made his own rule absolute. He also began to antagonize the Kingdom of Equestria in any way possible, usually by bad-mouthing Princess Celestia. Under his rule the military was also given greater prominance, particularly the airship division known as the Pegasarmada. Upon the discovery of a radioactive ore dubbed "Ordonium" by Ordo Nova himself, all military vehicles and equipment, as well as local factories and other industries, were completely revamped to take advantage of the new energy source. Although the link has not been proven, it is thought that the recent decline of the population of pegasus and unicorn ponies in Equestria Nova is a direct result of the use of this new ore. Equestria Nova, Economy Equestria Nova's economy revolves around heavy industry. Due to extremely low birthrates of unicorns and pegasi, the earth ponies of Equestria Nova require the use of heavy machinery to keep the country afloat. Agriculture is also a major contributor to the economy, to the point that Equestria Nova is entirely self-sufficient. Ordo Nova's economic policy forbids personal property or private enterprises, prefering the use of communal institutions and massive, state-run monopolies. He has also made the monetary system nearly irrelevant, promising that all needs of his citizens will be met by the government. This includes food, shelter, and a job, though many of these jobs are simply "make-work" projects created by Ordo Nova to build more military equipment or marble statues/temples dedicated to himself. Money is used solely for non-essential consumer items, which have become unaffordable by most due to the rapid and non-stop inflation these economic policies have created. Ordo Nova, the Individual Ordo Nova is power-hungry and immature. Placed in a position of power at a very young age, he never had the opportunity to live a normal childhood or socialize with other ponies. As a result of this, he acts in a very childish and selfish way, stopping at nothing in his selfish pursuit of whatever happens to strike his fancy. He enjoys playing video games and using his computer, but Equestria Nova's technology is extremely outdated since nothing new has been created there since it left the Kingdom of Equestria. His cutie mark is an inverted peace sign surrounded by laurels, indicating either his ability to forge order from chaos (or vice-versa), or simply his over-inflated ego. He isn't really sure which, and doesn't care enough to figure it out. He is simply happy that it looks cool. That being said, he does have a legitimate concern with the well-being of his nation. In particular, he is concerned with making Equestria Nova superior to Celestia's Equestria in every way. By his order, industry and technology have grown exponentially in Equestria Nova, making it a true rival to Equestria in many ways. As the Equestrian Nova Science Institute continues its research in the uses of Ordonium ore, Ordo Nova's vision of an Equestrian Nova hegemony could become a reality. The Blog Ask Ordo Nova is a Tumblr Ask Blog about Archduke Ordo Nova. It began on February 1st, 2012, and is updated whenever its mod feels like it (usually once or twice a week). Feel free to ask anything you like, official imperial inquiries are always welcome! Ordo Nova Ordo Nova Ordo Nova